Running Horse
by EndlessWonderland
Summary: I am a monster in their eyes. But I know I'm not... right?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know, this one I'm writing out on Microsoft, so it probably won't be updated until after I update Shi is the Name. **

**I promise that she won't be Mary-sueish since she's the 5 tails host and not Han. I just wanted my own character to be a Jinchuriki. [Yes I'm selfish I know]. Wouldn't it be neat though? **

**I already know what's going to happen and when, since I wrote down all the main notes on my phone during pre-calculus today at school. Whoops. Probably why my grade's low already. I just don't find math interesting... at all.**

**Oh well. I hope you guys enjoy this intro! **

***To the Mods: I HAVE A PROLOGUE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHARACTER ENTRY -3-***

**Warning: Death ._.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :/  
**

**Summary: **_I am a monster in their eyes. But I know I'm not... right?  
_

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Name: **Akira Mizushima

**Gender: **Female

**Birthdate: **November 10 (Guess who's birthday is a month before exactly c;)

**Blood type:** AB

**Classification: **Jichuriki

**Tailed Beast: **Kokou

**Affiliation: **Iwagakure

**Clan: **Mizushima Clan

**Personality: **Akira is… unique and different. She has a very high-tolerance for hate and can put up with nearly anything, though the hate does make her feel unwanted at times. She isn't one to hold a grudge, so she'll try to make something better if she hurts someone. She isn't exactly treated very nicely, but she doesn't really seem to mind. She always is smiling and has something positive to say about someone. She gives off compliments to everyone she sees and always gives them either a red camellia or a white one. She is very observant and knows when something bad is going to happen and she usually will let it play out to see if her prediction was correct. She's a very shy girl, tending to hide when meeting someone new or staying quiet. But she is also a very bold and a very outspoken child. She will speak her mind and if she doesn't like you, she'll tell you straight to your face. She has a few fears, but other than that she is near fear-less. She does have the potential to be mean. When she's angered or upset she'll snap and say things she doesn't mean. She's a fighter and if someone unknown comes and grabs her, she'll scream and fight them. She has a somewhat spit-fire personal but it's hidden behind her shy and quiet exterior. But once she gets going, she's talkative and hyper-active.

**Family: **Kanou Mizushima (Father) – Tsukino Mizushima (Mother-Deceased) – Akaine Mizushima (Older Brother)

**History: **Before Akira was even born, her fate had been sealed. She was considered a very strong baby, even within her mother's womb. Her chakra signatures where above the average for a baby that hadn't been born. The Tsuchikage at the time decided that the Kokou, or the Five-tails, would be sealed within her the moment she was born. Her mother had a very stressful and sickly pregnancy. When she was 8 months pregnant, she became seriously ill. The doctor's at the hospital said they had to do a c-section to make sure Akira survived the pregnancy, they wouldn't lose their soon to be vessel. During the ill-fated cesarean, Akira's mother lost too much blood and she died shortly after Akira was born. She got to see her baby's small face before she passed away. The doctor's tried to heal her, but it was no use. She had lost too much blood and for that she died. Mere minutes after Akira had taken her first breath; she was immediately whisked off to the sealing chamber, her father following close behind. Her older, 7 year-old brother, wasn't present instead he stood with a friend of the family. The sealing process took a great toll on Akira's newborn body that she passed out when only a fourth of the Biju's chakra had been sealed away. The biju had put up a strong fight, and it continued to rage on as the last bit of it was sealed away inside the tiny person. After it had been sealed, Akira was taken to special containment to see if the Biju rejected her body or accepted it. She was five years old when she was finally released from her containment and she was able to go back home to where her brother awaited to meet her for the first time; he was 12 years old. She began to grow up with the villager's hating her, for having the Biju sealed away inside her. She ignored their hate as much she could at her young age, staying mostly happy and bouncy since her father and brother cared and loved for her very much – and her father didn't want her to grow up loathing the villagers and potentially destroying everyone. Her own clan didn't care for her much, but tolerated her because she was the only daughter of the Clan Head. She never knew who her mother was, but knew she was a great Kunoichi of the Village Hidden in the Rocks.

**Kekkei Genkai: **The Mizushima Clan has a dark release. It's a forbidden kekkei genkai and only a few members of the family are gifted with the ability to control the darkness. The jutsu is similar to the Nara Clan's shadow possession, but it had very different abilities. When the jutsu is in use, the eyes of the user become completely black and they gain three black dots under their eyes. When the person using it, stares at the opposing enemy, and that enemy stares into their eyes they'll be placed in another world. A world where everything is broken and torn to pieces. It's a place where chaos, death and war are everyday. It's a world at war and a world that's crumbling to pieces. The victim is placed under the jutsu for a week and when they wake they aren't the same. Sometimes they die before they wake up, and other times they just go completely insane and end up killing themselves. But with this power, comes a side-effect. When it's in use for too long, the user is inflicted with a powerful headache that causes nausea, unconsciousness and sometimes momentary paralysis.

**Eye Color: **Dark blue-green

**Hair Color: **Light silver-gray with a black strip of hair going down the right side of her head and the tips of her hair where a light blonde.

**Basic Description: **She isn't big at all, she was only 4 feet tall when she was 5 and weighed 48 pounds, 50 if she was completely drenched with water. She has slightly pale skin with a birthmark on her right shoulder that looked like a broken heart.

**Anything Else?: **Akira's seal starts at her belly button and swirls upward to wrap around her lower chest, then up her back and ends in a spot on the base of her neck. Her seal would only have to be resealed if she where to completely enraged.

* * *

**Prologue **

"Push Tsukino. Just a little more darling, I can see the head. Please you're baby girl will be here in a matter of minutes. Just stay with us!" The nurses yelled desperately.

Said woman pushed, throwing her head into the pillow behind her, giving off a yell of pain and exhaustion. She pushed until a loud, scream filtered in with her loud breaths. When the screaming quieted into a normal crying, the woman gave a smile, but it quickly turned into panic when she felt her stomach and lower body erupt into painful jabs.

She gave a groan in pain and sat forward, hunching over.

"Tsukino. Tsukino breath. You're beginning to loose too much blood!" The nurses began saying, pushing Tsukino back onto the hospital bed. A man with raven black hair and brown eyes grabbed her hand, his eyes wide in fear, and his red sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

"Stay with us my love. Please, our baby girl is going to grow up with her mother, I swear to it. Please don't leave us." He begged, grasping her hand tightly.

Tsukino gave him an exhausted smile, sweat falling down the sides of her face. Her blue eyes where dull and glazed with pain, "She'll grow up... as the vessel... make sure she's...loved." She put her hand to her husband's cheek and held it there. He moved his hands and put his over hers, closing his eyes partially.

"You know the villager's aren't going to like her." He mumbled.

"I do. But you will, and so will... Akaine." She gave another painful gasp and her body gave a spasm. The nurses where still trying to stop the blood flow and the heart rate monitor was beginning to pick up speed.

"Don't leave, we've been together since we where Genin. You're my best friend and the love of my life. Please Tsukino." He pleaded, bowing his head and pressing her palm tighter to his face. Tears pooled in his eyes and he gave her a tearful look.

"Don't cry... my love. I'll miss you, the baby and Akaine... Tell him... I love him... and our daughter... that I loved her so very much. Can I see her before..." she broke off, her body and voice getting weaker as she shuddered.

"Of course." He quickly went to the table where their daughter lay, wrapped in a blanket and finally sleeping. He picked her up with the utmost care and brought her to her mother's side.

He laid her down next to her and he watched as Tsukino ran a pale hand down her daughters tiny face, "Such a tiny and beautiful little girl. She's going to be... strong. So very powerful. Momma loves you Akira." She started crying as she held her daughter's smooth face to her tear streaked cheek. She rubbed her face against her child's and gave a tear filled smile when her sleeping child yawned and opened her eyes.

"Beautiful...baby... I'll always...love...yo..." Her sentence faded and her voice trailed off as the heart monitor slowed and stilled, until it was the same constant ringing noise. She laid there, her now glassy eyes staring into her baby's own big eyes. Her hand was still holding the baby's head, though it now lay limp.

The man started crying and picked the waking baby up. The baby, sensing something was wrong, began to cry. Softly at first and then loud, wrenching screams. He rocked her, "Ssh. Akira, it's alright. Sssh daddy's here. He won't let anything hurt you." He whispered, looking down at his now non-living wife. He held the baby in one of his huge arms and ran his hand down his wife's face, gently closing her beautiful eyes.

"Even in death, you're still one beautiful woman, Tsukino." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

The nurses and doctor's told the Mizushima Clan head their condolences before saying it was time for the sealing of the Five-tails. He hesitantly handed his quieted daughter over to them. They held her with the utmost care.

"Please make sure she survives." He begged.

"We will." The head nurse gave her word.

"Thank you." He gave a nod, "May I come watch the sealing?" He asked softly.

"You may follow us. We will prepare your wife for burial." She said gently.

"Thank you again. So much." He gave his thanks again before the nurse walked birskly out of the room, the baby held in her arms. He followed after her, quietly praying the sealing would be a success for his baby girl.

* * *

**-IcePrincess**❤


	2. Chapter 2

**First OFFICIAL chapter of 'Running Horse' Cx**

**Hope you guys like. And if you guys read my 'Shi is the Name' I am TRYING to update, stuck on writer's block for it '^-^**

**Warning: Nyope none.**

**Disclaimer: The only people I own are Akira, her dad and Akaine.**

**Summary: **_I am a monster in their eyes. But I know I'm not... right?_

_-_0-0-

**"I believe in knowing who you are but without limiting yourself to your own expectation of who you are." **  
** ― Charlotte Eriksson, Empty Roads & Broken Bottles; in search for The Great Perhaps **

-0-0-

I was always looked at like I was a monster. Everyone who saw me had eyes like fire, full of hate and displeasure. I had taught myself to ignore it as much as I could, but when I found myself walking alone down the streets of my village, I could hear the faint whispers from them as they spoke. They didn't think I could hear them, but I had a more sensitive ear than most. They called me a 'demon' and a 'beast' behind my back. Saying I was a filthy child, and I shouldn't be alive. But that 'thing' had accepted my body.

I never knew what the 'thing' was and why they called me that. Maybe it had to do with the tattoo I had on my body. Or maybe it was because I had strange hair. Or the way I acted around people, first shy and scared and then hyper and bold, and not afraid to speak my mind around them.

Daddy told me that I needed to stay happy and hold my head up high with pride and a smile on my face, I promised him I would, but it was so hard to be happy and okay when all I ever heard was mean words and hate coming from the people in Iwagakure, my home. Even holding my head up was a challenge, because when I'd feel content and safe something would always happen and my confidence would be shattered. Plus my smiles had started to become fake as of lately.

I came to start hating my village when I turned 6. Akaine had said I should ignore them, because they were all stupid, their sayings became more horrid and since I was getting smarter, I was able to understand the meaning's behind their cruel words. And their kids – the ones my age and up, sometimes younger – stared openly at me with hard gazes and glares, their eyes judging me with each step I took. Akaine would try to make me feel better, but he had become a Genin soon after my birthday when he was 13 and I hardly ever saw him; since he was out training with his teammates or on short missions. I felt neglected, since all my father did now was go on missions, have clan meetings and then he'd sleep when he was home. He never read to me before bed or sang to me anymore.

I wish I had a mother. And then maybe I wouldn't be so lonely and maybe I would be hated less, if I had her love. But she died, I didn't know how but daddy said she was an amazing Kunoichi of the Hidden Rock and she had the respect of most of the villagers. I wanted to be like her.

"Imouto! I'm home!" I heard my brother's voice yell out from the front door. I snapped out of my train of thought and ran out of my room, my bare feet hitting the ground and my long hair whipping around my face as I flew down the stairs of our two-story home and flew into his arms.

"Ah-ah!" I squealed happily. I only ever called him Ah-ah – occasionally Aniki, or Akaine - because when I was little I couldn't pronounce his name right.

"You seem happy today, why would that be?" he smiled happily, holding me at arm's length, one hand pressed to the top of my head, his dark green eyes bright with joy.

"I've been locked up in the house aaaaaall day! Daddy said he was going to bring me a surprise later, but I had to stay inside or else I wouldn't get it." I told him, rolling my eyes in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Well, it must be a good surprise because we all know you can't stay still in one place for very long. Am I right or what?" he teased, moving his arms to tickle my sides.

I started laughing, flinching and twisting away from him as he continued his attack, "Yess… You're right… you're right!" I squealed through the constant laughter. I ducked and tried to make my getaway when he grabbed me around my small waist and hauled me over his shoulder.

"I got you! There's no way you can run now!" he mock growled, his fingers moving along my sides.

I gave louder squeals that faded into breathy laughter as my sides started hurting from the laughter, "Put me down pleases." I giggled, laying my head back against his back. I felt him give a sigh before I was placed to the floor. I shook my head, my hair falling into my eyes, so I shoved them back. I adjusted my light gray shirt and retied the knot on my two big sweatpants. I gave him a smile when the door slid open.

"I'm back!" I heard my father's voice. I gave a squeal and raced away from Akaine to the front door. I tackled my father, barely giving him time to think fast when I collided with his chest. He gave a startled yell and stumbled back before wrapping his arms around me.

"Hi. Welcome back! I missed you. And Akaine just gothomesowe'reallherecanwehavedinnerasafamilytonig ht?Pleasedaddypleeeeeeeease!" I begged, my words meshing together as I spewed them rapidly out of my mouth, unable to stop my overflow of excitement

"Woah, woah , woah. Slow down, you're talking to fast again," he chuckled, kissing my forehead as he carried me into the living room where Akaine sat on the couch, his hands behind his head.

"So can we eat as a family?" I asked again, slowing down my words so he could understand me.

"I don't see why not. We haven't done that in a while." He said, rubbing his nose against mine.

I clapped my hands and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you daddy. So where's my surprise?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, blinking my big green-blue eyes.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Now get down and close your eyes.' he told me, letting go. I slid down and closed my eyes with both hands, rocking side to side. I took a peek through the my index and middle fingers, "close them." He scolded lightly. I quickly re-closed my hands as I heard ruffling.

"Alright, open your eyes." he told me. I popped my eyes open and saw him holding a doll in front of my eyes. I felt my jaw drop and I snatched it from him, holding it to my face. It was a silver stuffed bear. I snuggled it to my face and gave a laugh.

"Thank you so much papa." I smiled happily, hugging him, the bear still clutched to my chest.

"You're welcome. I saw your other one was missing an eye, leg and arm so I decided it was time to buy you a new one. I expect you not to break this one." He tapped my nose. I scrunched it up and promised I wouldn't ruin this one like I had the other.

My first doll was a stuffed brown dog. I had it since I was in the hospital when I was a toddler. I guess I was sick as a baby, because when I was in there; my stomach and body would hurt. I swore that sometimes I could hear a female voice in my head – I wasn't crazy but it was true – she would say small things. She called me her little foal. It was very strange. One day, though when I was sitting in the little white room, I got mad. I don't remember what I got mad about but I threw the dog at the wall and then ran towards it and kicked it again, before chasing after it. I tore its leg off and then I ripped its arm to shreds. When I had pulled the stuffed animal's eye out, I suddenly stopped and fell to the floor; my body suddenly exhausted. That day had been really strange.

"What are we going to eat?" Akaine questioned, standing up from the couch, stretching his arms back so they popped before he rolled his shoulders and untied his headband from his head. He told me it was a Hitai-ate, the symbol of a ninja. The shape carved into it looked like two rocks, to which Akaine had explained that it was the village's symbol.

"I can whip up something quick if you want or we can go out and eat?" he suggested with a shrug.

I almost immediately shook my head, looking down, "we can't go out to eat." I mumbled.

Dad gave me a look, "and why is that sweetheart?" he put a hand to the top of my head.

I flinched away and took a few steps back, my hands clenching tighter around my new bear as I looked up at him and Akaine my eyes filling with tears, "it's because nobody likes me. We can't go out together, because I don't want you both to hear the mean things people say and the looks they give me when I walk outside. They don't hate you, like they hate me. They love you and praise you for your strength and Akaine's potential. I don't want them to hate…you…" I told them aloud, wiping my eyes as tears overflowed and spilled down my cheeks.

"Come here baby." I heard him whisper. I dropped the bear and ran into his open arms. He squatted there as I sobbed into them, burying my face into his chest. My breaths came into fast shudders and gasps as I cried into him. After being strong for the two years I had been out of the hospital, I finally caved and now I was crying into my father's strong arms.

"Why does everyone… hate me? What did… I do wrong." I cried, my hands grabbing onto the edges of his shirt. My hair was sticking to my face as I took a shuddering breath, a hiccup forming in my throat and coming out.

"Nothing baby. You didn't do anything." He said, massaging my back.

I pulled back and gave him a glare while tears still streamed down my face; I felt a strange bubble form in the pit of my stomach and I clenched my fists as they began to shake, "Then why does everyone glare at me and call me a monster, a demon, a freak, and a beast! How come they talk behind my back when I walk around? Why are the children and kids my own age terrified of me? Why doesn't anyone talk to me? Why daddy, just tell me why." I pleaded, my voice rising and then falling in hysteria as I wiped at my face furiously, trying to rid myself of the tears that where slowly stopping. My hands stopped shaking and the bubble disappeared as I hiccuped pitifully.

"I would tell you if I could. Akaine, take her up to her room. I'll make dinner and I'll call you guys down when it's ready." He said, picking me up and handing me over to my teen brother. He wrapped his arms around my small frame and rocked me softly.

"Yes father." He gave a nod.

"And make sure she calms down." I heard him mumble, a hand on Akaine's shoulder before he let go and walked to the kitchen, rubbing his face with his hands as he did.

"Let's get upstairs. I'll read you a book if you want." My brother said, giving me a smile his free hand wiping my face free of the damp and sticky hair as well as the tears that had dried on my cheeks.

I buried my head into the crook of his neck as he climbed the stairs and opened the door to my bedroom. He sat me down on my bed and then went to my tall bookshelf, "which one do you feel like?" he asked me, looking through the large array of books.

"The one about the Kunoichi and the wolf." I said quietly, twiddling my thumbs.

"Ah, your favorite. Alright then." He picked up the book and walked back to my bed and sat down beside me, resting his head on the headboard. I curled up next to him, resting my head on his upper arm as he opened the book, "_A long time ago, in the Village Hidden near the Moon, there lived a beautiful Kunoichi._" He began, giving me a look.

"How pretty aniki?" I questioned.

"Very pretty." He answered before he continued to read, "_She was very powerful and very much respected. Her hair glowed pure white under the full moon and she was the kindest woman anyone had ever met. She loved all things, even those that where bad. Her name was Yuzuki, which meant 'gentle moon'. She was as gentle as the moon goddess that gave her, her power. She was able to keep the balance and peace in the village until one day. The Hidden Moon village was attacked. The brave ninja fought valiantly day and night for three days straight. There were many casualties, Yuzuki lost her fiancé as well as her mother, father and younger brother._" He gave me a look and ran his hand over my head before continuing on.

"_She thought it was all over when the village began losing its people to the battle. She seeked help from her deity, but was answered with a cold silence. She was distraught – as she had always believed her goddess would be there for her – and so she decided to go away and flee from the terrible, terrible war."_ He frowned as he read, shaking his head down at me when he said terrible.

"She ran away?" I questioned, my eyes big and round.

"Of course. You know that silly. Now hush." He shushed me as he continued from where he left off, "_Yuzuki ran for half a day in the bitter wind, she ran and ran trying to forget the fight and the loss of her family and lover. She collapsed from exhaustion and she believed she was going to die. A coward_." He said, spitting out 'coward', "_she had begun to lose hope for her village. The majority of ninja where gone and she had nobody. As she laid there, snow gently falling on her she heard footsteps. She weakly moved her head and saw a huge white wolf staring intently at her with big, deep blue eyes. She was stunned; would the wolf finish her off? She shrugged and accepted her fate and closed her eyes. Awaiting death to come_." He took a breath before continuing.

"_'Have you come to finish me off?' she asked the wolf. The wolf, didn't answer her but instead he came closer and put his nose to her forehead. She looked up at the wolf, her green eyes glowing with shock as the wolf slowly licked her forehead. 'Why haven't you killed me?' she asked again. The wolf sneezed and shook his ruffled-neck out before she heard him in her thoughts, 'I come to bring hope. You have run away from your village in a cowardly way. Why?' he questioned, his voice deep and rich."_ He mocked the wolf's voice with his and I laughed at him.

"_'I ran away because I lost everyone! My family, my love. The people, they're all dying off and I don't know what to do.' She yelled at him, before shivering from the cold. The wolf came and laid its long and fluffy tail across her body, 'fret not child. But running away won't solve anything. You have to learn to face your problems and not run away from them. Your village needs you.' He spoke words of encouragement to the young woman. She sat up, snow falling off her turquoise clothing. She grabbed the wolf's scruff and he pulled her to her feet. She gave him a nod, 'I will return. And I will fight and win for my village. What is your name? You have given me courage to go back.' She pleaded the giant white wolf. He tilted his head and gave a smile, 'my name is Yurei. I believe it's time you won this war.' He gave her a chuckle before nudging her forward. She stumbled and with a laugh and eyes full of determination she gave a big breath. When she turned to say a goodbye and a thank you to the wolf. He had disappeared."_ He turned the page, nearing the end of the small book.

"_When Yuzuki returned, the ninja who were alive where still fighting with all their power and might. Many lay injured or dead in the snow. The snow – that had previously been a beautiful snow white – was now stained dark red with blood. With a loud battle cry she charged into the fray. She fought bravely and valiantly; when she became aware there was something alongside her, encouraging her and pushing her forward with the strength of a beast."_ He stopped and gave me a smile, "_When Yuzuki turned her head, and she saw the shadow of the white wolf beside her, identifying him by his beautiful blue eyes. He flickered and faded away as she felt a powerful bubble form in her stomach. She suddenly felt very much alive and her fighting quickly turned the tides. One by one the enemy either fled or died by her hands. When all but a few remained, she let loose a loud yell that sounded like it was mixed with a wolf's snarl. They fled and she watched them."_ He turned to the very last page.

"_Yuzuki was honored for her bravery and her return to the fight. The villager's and ninja who had survived praised her and gave her the highest honor. She became chief of the village. She earned many names, but only one stood with her, her whole life, 'Queen of Wolves'. She lived for a very long time, with the same white wolf at her side through her reign as Chief… the end."_ He finished the story, ruffling my hair as he closed the book.

"I love that story. Yuzuki sounded like a wonderful woman." I sighed with delight, giving him a smile.

"I bet she was. I think I heard dad, let's get going little miss." He tapped my nose and when I scrunched it up, he pushed me off the bed and I landed on the floor with'oof' I shook my head and stood up, chasing him out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"I made your favorite Akira." Our father said when we sat at the table. He took the lids off the pots and my mouth watered when the delicious aroma floated up to my nose. I saw the chicken and sticky rice my dad made.

I used my chopsticks to spoon the rice onto my plate and then I picked up pieces of the cut up chicken and put them to my plate. I put my hands together, "itadakimasu." I heard my brother and father echo me before I dug into my dinner.

We ate in comfortable silence before I decided to ask a question that had been bothering me for the past couple of days, "Papa." I spoke up once I had swallowed the last of my rice.

"Yes dear?" he replied.

"How come I don't have a mother? I know she died and all when I was a baby, but could you tell me how?" I said, curiosity completely taking over my voice.

My dad sputtered before coughing down his dinner, "Well…" he threw a look to my brother, who looked down at his near empty dinner plate, "your mother… she died shortly after you where born." He finally said after pausing after nearly every word.

I stared at him, putting my chopsticks down on my plate, "she… died giving birth to… to me? I killed my mother?" I said, my eyes growing bigger and bigger with each second of realization and truth that had unfolded.

"No honey. You didn't kill her. There was a problem with the birth that's all. It wasn't you that killed her. She was very sick during the pregnancy, there was nothing we could do. We tried, but she had lost to much blood." He kept repeating over and over; worry etching itself in his eyes.

I slid back from my chair and stood up looking at them. I felt a bubble begin to form again in my stomach like it had 3 years ago, "But she died. In order for me to be born. I killed my own mother. Is that why the villager's hate me? Because I killed my mother before I was able to even talk or understand anything?! Is that why everyone hates me?" I said, my bottom lip quivering and I bit on it so it would stop.

"Nobody hates you for the death of your mother." My father insisted, placing a closed fist on the table.

I slammed my hands onto the top, hearing the dishes rattle, "You're lying daddy! Just tell me why everyone hates me and looks down upon me like I'm some sort of freak!" I snarled out, anger replacing my earlier shock.

"Akira you need to relax. Getting angry isn't going to solve anything." He said, putting his hands up in a defensive position.

I snorted and shook my head as the bubble expanded, "I can't calm down papa. I need to know the truth." I said, my voice beginning to shake. I clenched my shaking hands together into fists.

"You want to know the truth? Fine, I'll tell you the truth." He stated bowing his head.

"Dad stop it. She isn't supposed to know! The Tsuchikage made us promise not to tell!" Akaine shouted, desperation in his voice.

Our father chose to ignore him, "It's because you have the five-tails sealed away inside you. You're a Jinchuriki Akira. That's why. Is that the answer you where looking for?" he questioned, his voice tight and very strained as he stared at me with pain and regret filling his eyes.

I stared openly at him, my mouth going slack. I took a shaky breath and took a step back from the table, tripping over the leg of the chair and falling down. I got back up and looked at my hands and then at them, "I-I'm a J-jinchuriki? What's that." I said softly, my hands shaking as I feared the absolute worst.

"A jinchurki is a human with a tailed beast sealed inside them. Before you were born, the elders chose you as the next host. Even inside your mother's womb, you had a higher chakra reading than the babies that hadn't been born at the time. Your mother and I agreed to have it sealed away within you because I believed you could control it. We just didn't expect your mother to pass away after you had been born." He explained, his voice cracking slightly in the middle.

I took another step back, "I am a monster. I have a… a thing inside me," my hand went to grasp my stomach, "that tattoo… it's a seal… isn't it? The thing in me. It's killed people before right?" I didn't wait for an answer, "That's why everyone's afraid of me. They think I'm going to explode and destroy the village. I knew it all along."

With a choked sob, I turned and fled from the house.

* * *

**Poor Akira-chan ;;  
**

**I'm so mean C'x**

**I hope you guys liked.**

**oh Akira tends to get OVER excited sometimes and when she does she talks REALLY fast, stringing her words together. She changes moods really quickly (as you probably could tell as you read) and it sometimes isn't good.**

**That's all...**

**umm, see you soon :3**

**Baaaaai~**

**-IcePrincess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Second chapter :3 I hope you guys enjoy this installment of 'Running Horse'**

**Warning: Mmm none xD just some singing and playing in water.**

**Disclaimer: I ONLY own Akira, Her dad and Akaine.**

-0-0-

**"Your emotions are the slaves to your thoughts, and you are the slave to your emotions." **  
** ― Elizabeth Gilbert, _ Eat, Pray, Love: One Woman's Search for Everything Across Italy, India and Indonesia _**

-0-0-

"Akira! Akira where are you. Please come back, I know you're upset. Dad's really sorry. Please come out." I heard Akaine's voice from on top of the bridge I was hiding under. I tucked my legs closer to my body in the darkness, feeling the cool water of the small river lap at my knees. I silenced my hiccupping as much as I could. I wouldn't move I couldn't. I couldn't go back home. Not know at least.

I heard him give a sigh, "alright, fine. Come home when you feel like it. Please." Then the echoing footsteps on the bridge faded away as my brother walked home.

I slid from my sitting position into a laying one. I curled up, allowing the water to wash against my legs and arm as I looked up at the full moon as it reflected off the water. I stuck my fingers into the cool and calm liquid, wiggling my fingers and ripples floated along the surface.

I hummed softly, "_ding-dong munen iaradao nega watanda. Sumureo edo suyong absa_," I had first learned the lyrics to this song when my brother had sang it to me from my book I had gotten for a birthday present when I turned 4 and still was in the hospital; I just couldn't read it since I hadn't been taught how to, "_Ding-dong iasaraya dao nega watanda. Doman chigien nimi dujo. Saose ro dorun nowaru ni maju jasa…"_ I stopped my singing deciding it was pointless at the moment. I continued to play with the water, laying my head on my arm, my hair in a mess above my head, halfway in the water.

I loved water; it made me feel safe and occasionally happy. This bridge and creek where my sanctuary. Whenever I was upset or sad, I'd come here and just sit in the water, or be partially in thinking and looking up at the sky. When I did that, I felt like I wasn't hated by the village and that my mother was real and she was alive.

When I'd come visit this place at night – like now – I'd look up at the stars and moon, believing the shining, white moon was my mother. I'd believe it because the moon always shown, even when it was cloudy and rainy I could feel its presence and I'd be able to get through another day of constant displeasure and hate.

"I miss you momma…" I whispered sadly, jutting my bottom lip out. I gave another sigh and dug my hand into the bed of the creek, digging into the mud there. I swished it around and picked up a handful of sloppy, wet mud. I rolled onto my back – not caring if my clothes got even dirtier then they already where – and mashed it into a perfectly round ball, trying to use my newly unlocked chakra to mold it into place. I tossed the mud ball up slightly, before catching it in my other palm. I giggled, the sadness slowly lifting itself from my body as my tears dried up, leaving me with puffy red eyes, and a runny nose.

I set the first mud ball on my tummy before making another. I held one in my right hand and took the other into my left. I sat up and tossed one then tossed the other catching the balls in opposite hands. I laughed before I caught them and they splattered from contact and the chakra in them gave out. I gave a squeak as mud flew at my face and landed in my hair and splattered on my clothing. I sneezed before wiping my nose, but it only made it worse and I had a streak of mud going across my face.

I crawled to the edge of the stream and plunged my face in, the mud instantly washing off. I blew bubbles up as I washed my hair out with my now clean hands. I flicked my hair back and came out of the water taking a breath of air. I shook my head, the water from my hair flicking in different directions.

I smiled and took a look at myself in the water, my moving reflection wiggling back and forth. I saw myself but slightly different. I didn't see a monster but a little 7 year old with funny hair and even weirder colored eyes staring at me with a broken smile plastered on her face. I slapped the water, shattering the reflection.

I stood up before stepping into the water, wallowing in the relaxing coolness. I skipped around in the water under the bridge, splashing the water around and laughing, my emotions happy again. I slipped and splashed down into the water, my clothes becoming soaked. I put my lips together in a full pout and blew the air threw my lips, so it made a funny noise. I laughed and laid back into the water, my hair floating above my head and around my neck. I moved my hands up and down, splashing water on top of me. I smiled happily looking up at the night sky.

"I know you can't be here with me. But hear me out momma, I love you and I'm glad to be your daughter." I told the moon. I yawned and sat up before standing and waddling out of the water, soaked to the bone and barefoot. I walked up the slight incline, my feet digging into the green grass before coming to the stone pathways.

I skipped down them, humming a bouncy tune back to my house.

* * *

When I entered the house, it was pitch black – minus one candle that was lit in the kitchen – I walked over and saw my daddy asleep, his hands resting under his chin. There was a picture frame in front of him. I gave a slight grunt as I pulled myself into the chair next to him – curse me and my shortness – and picked the frame up in my hands. I tilted my head not recognizing the woman in it.

She looked like Akaine, with the same colored eyes and cheerful smiles. I looked to the man and I knew who it was. It was daddy, but his face didn't have wrinkles and his hair wasn't graying, nor did his eyes look sunken in and weary. I looked to the smallest person and instantly recognized Akaine. I couldn't miss the wild red hair and clear blue eyes full of determination and cheerfulness. I looked at the woman and saw her skin was rather pale and her arms where calmly touching her protruding belly. I tilted my head and blinked my eyes.

"I see you got a hold of the family portrait." My father's sleepy voice made me look at him with a wide-eyed expression.

"I was only looking." I squeaked.

He put a hand to my head and gave me a drowsy smile, "It's alright, I'm glad you finally came home, even if you are soaking wet." He gave a slight chuckle.

I blushed pink in embarrassment, "sorry papa. Oh who's this woman?" I asked, pointing to the lady in the picture. I leaned over the table as I pushed it closer to him; I then climbed down from the chair and plopped myself in his lap, wet clothes and everything.

"Jeez you're freezing." He gasped, touching my skin.

I looked at him and raised a brow, "really? I don't feel cold." I responded because I didn't, before tapping the picture.

"'This woman' is your mother, Tsukino. This was taken three months before you were born," he tapped my mother's belly, "you're in here." He laughed, giving the side of my head a kiss.

"That's my momma? She's so pretty." I said, leaning in close to get a look at her. She had the brightest blue eyes ever and her hair was a bright white. She reminded me of the woman from my story, Yuzuki.

"Your mother was very beautiful. Just like you. She was my best friend from when we were younger and eventually she became my wife. Your brother was almost 7 at the time. He was so excited to have a little sister. Some days he'd sit in front of your mother's belly and just talk to you. He promised that he'd always protect you and make you laugh when you where sad," dad broke off to give a chuckle, "he promised to beat up any boy that dare make you cry. He was crazy, but he loved you even before he saw you. He waited five years to meet you; he counted down the days until you where released from the hospital. He was so excited when I told him you were going to be released. He bounced around like a little kid, despite being 12 years old." He laughed, giving a big, toothy grin.

I laughed remembering when I met Akaine. I was scared of him, because I didn't know who he was. But when he introduced himself as Akaine, the only way I could pronounce it was Ah-ah and that became his nickname, "How old where you and momma when Akaine was born?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"Mmm let's see… your mother was 18 and I had just turned 20. We had him really young. When your mother and I found out she was pregnant, I asked her to marry me. She said yes and the wedding was a few months later. We waited awhile for Akaine to grow up before deciding to have another baby," he tapped my nose, "which was you. When you started growing, your chakra levels where abnormally high. And that was when the Tsuchikage decided you'd be the next host." He stopped, giving me a look.

"I want to hear this please." I gave him a wide-eyed look suddenly becoming very curious about the time before and leading up to my supposedly 'ill-fated' birth.

He nodded, "your mother and I were unsure whether or not we should allow that. But after a month of thinking, we decided it would be alright. Your mother started getting very sick exactly a month before her due date, on October 10, and so the doctors ordered a forced birth. They had your mother go to the hospital where she had you. Then she saw you for the first and last time. She said that she will always love you no matter how far apart you two where. Her beautiful baby girl." He said, his voice cracking slightly.

I turned to look at him and saw him wiping his eyes. I laid back into him, wrapping my arms around his broad frame – not quite able to reach all the way around - burying my face into his chest, "Momma's alright. All you have to do is look up at the moon every night. She's there and she's watching us." I told him, my voice muffled by his black mesh shirt.

"I know baby girl. It's getting late, we should head off to bed." He whispered looking at the clock. It read 11:35. I nodded and he picked me up in his strong arms. I held the picture frame in my hands as we walked up the stairs. He let me slip out of my wet clothes and into my light pink nightgown before coming into my room.

He tucked me into my bed and kissed my forehead handing me my silver bear, "goodnight my precious." He whispered.

"Goodnight." I mumbled sliding my eyes closed as he shut the door of my room.

* * *

**Sorry these chapters are rather short. This is like an extra story sorta. It gives me writing motivation.  
**

**Y'all should read mah other stories too :3 lol**

**Love you guys **

**-IcePrincess  
**


End file.
